Deceived
by Atarya QueenofEgypt
Summary: When Cheyenne's grandfather passes away, the Brotherhood gets together to figure out how they're going to capture Cheyenne and a name comes to mind...Mystique. Can Logan and Storm get to Cheyenne and protect her?
1. Bad News

**Author's Note:**

**I'm taking a break from writing Power Rangers stories and I'm beginning to now get back onto the stories that I was meant to write. Something I knew a whole lot about since I have a deformity in my DNA called Asperger's Syndrome, a mild form of autism. I have 22 and a half chromosomes.**

**Anyways...Here I am writing on the fandom that made me who I am and it's called X-Men.**

**Enjoy. :3**

_**Disclaimer: I don't own X-Men or X-Men: The Movie. It belongs to Marvel and Twentieth Century Fox but I do own my OC.**_

Cheyenne's POV:

Hi. I'm Cheyenne Rae Howlett, Logan Howlett's sister. I'm a mutant. A class 10 mutant. I'm part wolverine and part phoenix. A light phoenix, to be exact.

My brother and I reunited at Xavier's School for The Gifted and Talented Youngsters.

I have three teachers. Quicksilver for math, Storm for science and Logan for History.

After all of those three classes, I get to go home to my mom. Her and I live at the house that Jean Grey grew up in.

In the neighborhood and at school, I have friends. My neighborhood friends are Destiny and Astranova, who are mutants, just like me. At school, my friends are Storm and Rogue.

I can adapt to any of their powers.

Here's the best part...I'm a part of the X-Men, which is a group of mutant heroes that save humanity.

Anyways… Onto the story…

It was 6:00 in the morning on a Monday.

I had just gotten up from a very sweet dream and I was just about to head downstairs to the living room when, all of a sudden, the phone began to ring and my ears were perking up.

Just as I was about to head downstairs, I began to hear footsteps.

Plus, I could smell a very tangy lavender scent, which belonged to my mother.

I decided not to make a sound and I heard my mother pick up the phone.

When she picked up the phone, I began to hear a gentle, caring voice which belonged to my grandmother Debbie.

They were talking about something, in which I couldn't hear them.

_They're probably whispering. Maybe it's something very serious since I'm sensitive to some things. _I said to myself as I began to sit on the bed, waiting patiently for them to finish.

…

(Still Cheyenne's POV)

A few minutes later, all was silent and then, I began to hear Mom crying.

"Cheyenne, please come down here." She said, in an urgent and broken voice.

I instantly got off the bed and ran downstairs to where Mom was sitting on the couch, looking down at the floor, with tears in her eyes.

I sat down right beside her and I placed my reassurance arm around her.

"Mom, what's wrong? What happened? What were you and Grandma Debbie talking about?" I said as I looked at her, with concerned eyes.

She looked at me and sighed.

"Cheyenne, your grandfather… Grandpa Burnie...He passed away this morning." Mom said as she looked at me, with hurtful eyes.

…..

I began to feel my heart skip a beat and then, my whole body began to shudder and shake.

Tears were dripping down from my eyes, one after the other.

My mom began to pull me into a comforting hug.

_Papa Burnie, why did you have to go? You was a very good grandfather to Logan and I. Grandma Debbie is going to miss you, as well as I will. _I said as I was crying my regret out.

Just as I was crying my regret out, I then remembered something.

_Oh shit. We have school today and now this major loss in our family. What am I supposed to do? _I said to myself as I looked at the blinds, with frustration in my eyes.

I could feel the adamantanium inside of my hands and knuckles.

It was beginning to get light outside. The sun was beginning to rise over the horizon. The streetlights had just turned off and the sunlight was coming in.

I then looked back at my mother.

"Mom, what about going to school today?" I asked as I was trying to make up my mind.

I was wanting to go to school today so that I could see my brother and my friends but, there was a part of me that was very broken and mourning.

Mom looked at me.

"Since you have just gotten this information, I think it would be best if you would stay home today. I can call Logan and Storm later and ask them if they can come over to see you. Is that okay?" She said as she looked at me.

I sighed sadly.

"Yeah. That's fine." I said as I looked at her and yawned.

_So much for going to school today anyways. I was looking forward to talking, learning and having fun.*sighs sadly*...Logan… _I said to myself as I began to head back upstairs to my room.

…

Meanwhile…

A girl was standing outside of the house, watching as Cheyenne was now leaving the room.

The girl was disguised as a mailwoman. She had blonde hair and blue eyes, which were yellow-green, in her mutant form.

She changed out of the disguise and turned into her mutant form.

A fully nude blue mutant with orange-red hair and yellow-green eyes was now standing in proximity of Cheyenne's house.

Her name was Raven aka Mystique. She was one of Charles's old friends and she could transform into anything or anyone.

She saw Cheyenne leaving the room and she could also see Cheyenne's mother sitting there on the couch, with her head in her hands.

_So...a death has happened in their family and now the young girl is staying out of Charles's school today. Time to gather the Brotherhood and share the news. _Mystique said to herself as she began to change again, into a man with a suit and tie and walked away into the morning sun.

**(So...Cheyenne's grandfather had just passed away and the young girl is staying out of school. Meanwhile… Mystique is watching the young girl and now she's coming up with a plan. Cast: Hugh Jackman as Logan/ Wolverine, Halle Berry as Oro Monroe/ Storm, Patrick Stewart as Charles Xavier/ Professor X and Jennifer Lawrence as Raven/ Mystique.)**


	2. Magneto's Regret

A girl was standing outside of the house, watching as Cheyenne was now leaving the room.

The girl was disguised as a mailwoman. She had blonde hair and blue eyes, which were yellow-green, in her mutant form.

She changed out of the disguise and turned into her mutant form.

A fully nude blue mutant with orange-red hair and yellow-green eyes was now standing in proximity of Cheyenne's house.

Her name was Raven aka Mystique. She was one of Charles's old friends and she could transform into anything or anyone.

She saw Cheyenne leaving the room and she could also see Cheyenne's mother sitting there on the couch, with her head in her hands.

_So...a death has happened in their family and now the young girl is staying out of Charles's school today. Time to gather the Brotherhood and share the news._ Mystique said to herself as she began to change again, into a man with a suit and tie and walked away into the morning sun.

…..

The man that wore a suit and tie was disguised as one of the congressmen from the Continental Congress.

He had blonde hair and blue eyes. He was very skinny.

He went into the entry of the woods and had to walk a few miles until he found a secret basement with two tin wood doors.

He opened both of them and went inside.

When he got in, he had to walk down a spiral of stairs and entered the secret base of Magneto.

Magneto, the mutant that could move metal was sitting at a silver table when he spotted the congressman.

"What brings you here? Are you wanting to pass a law about banning mutants from civil rights?" He said as he looked at the congressman, sternly.

The congressman began to change, revealing blue changing skin.

Right in front of Magneto was Mystique.

"Raven, so glad that you're back." Magneto said as he went up to her and placed his arm around her.

Mystique chuckled.

"There's a whole lot more going on out there now in our world, Eric." She said as she was walking with him back over to the table.

They sat down beside each other.

Magneto looked at her, with intrigue.

"What do you mean by that, Raven?" He asked her as she was beginning to twiddle her thumbs.

"Haven't you heard about the latest gossip from the mutant that we've been trying to capture?" Mystique said as she looked at Magneto, with wonder and intrigue.

Magneto began to think and so far, the only thing that he could remember was that Cheyenne had a brother named Logan and that the young girl had extraordinary powers.

He then looked back at Raven.

"Besides the fact that the mutant that we are after has a brother and she has extraordinary powers. Plus, she's a part of the X-Men, like Charles…" Magneto said as he looked at her and then began to speak again.

"Other than that, Raven...What's the latest mutant talk about Cheyenne?" He said as he looked at her and smiled.

Mystique giggled.

"Well… Cheyenne's grandfather passed away this morning and the young girl isn't going to Charles's school today. She might be out for the rest of the week. What do you think, Eric? Should we capture her?" Mystique said as she was sharing the latest gossip.

Magneto began to think.

He remembered his friendship with Charles, Hank, Raven and the others. They were all very good friends together.

He also remembered Charles telling him something about grieving.

~Flashback~

_(Took place during X-Men: First Class)_

_Eric's POV:_

_After getting the group together and going to the mansion to train, I felt something._

_A feeling. A broken feeling._

_I looked around._

_Raven, Hank and the others were heading inside the mansion._

_I decided to sit down on a wooden bench and just as soon as everyone was inside, I began to put my head in my hands._

_Mom...Why did they kill you and… Father, why did you decide to run away from me? *sighs sadly*...I guess they couldn't handle what I was. I said to myself as I now began to let some of the regret go, through tears._

_As I was crying, I felt another presence around me._

_I looked up and saw Charles._

_I immediately dried my tears._

"_Charles…*chuckling*...Came out here for some fresh air?" I asked as he sat down right beside me._

"_Actually, Eric...I sensed that something was disturbing your mind." Charles said as he looked at me._

_I looked away from him._

_What if he already knows what it is that's disturbing me? Can he truly read my mind? This cannot be… I said to myself, feeling hesitant and afraid._

_I then felt Charles's arm wrap around me, in an embracing hug._

_So...He could read my mind. That's great to know… I said to myself as I felt his hand rub up and down my back._

"_It's okay to grieve, Eric. I know that you miss your parents very badly but, they're in a better place. A place where they aren't suffering… A place where it's peaceful...A place where they're not in pain anymore. If you look out into the universe, Eric...You will see it. God created that place and one day, we'll all be together there." He said as he was comforting me, helping me feel better._

_I then looked at him._

"_You...You promise?" I said as I looked at him, beginning to feel better._

_Charles smiled at me and shook my hand, in reassurance._

"_I promise."_

~ End flashback ~

…..

_Eric._

Eric was the name that he heard Raven call him, trying to snap him back to reality.

Magneto shook his head and looked at Mystique.

"Didn't you hear what I just said about the plan that I came up with for capturing the girl?" She said as Magneto was coming back from the past.

He rubbed his head, trying to remedy the headache that came after the flashback.

"Oh...um...Go ahead, Raven. Share the plan." Magneto said as he was now looking at her.

"Since Cheyenne's grandfather… Grandpa Burnie passed away, I can transform into him and try to win her over that way. Then, at the funeral, we can get her from there. What do you think, Eric?" Mystique said as she was pacing back and forth.

Magneto nodded his head yes.

"Sounds like a very great plan, Raven. I'm in." He said as he looked at her.

Mystique looked at him and smiled.

"Good. Well…" She began to say as she was now beginning to activate phase one of her plan.

Her blue skin pigment began to fluctuate and now, she was transforming into Cheyenne's grandfather Burnie.

After she transformed into the old man, she looked directly at Magneto.

"What are we waiting for? Let's go!" She said as her and Eric began to exit the Base and were now walking out of the woods.

They were now heading to Cheyenne's house.

**(So...Magneto was reflecting back on what happened to his parents. His mom got killed but as for his Dad, he wasn't for sure. Now, Mystique has a plan to lure Cheyenne into their trap and then capture her. Ian McKellen as Magneto/ Eric. Stay tuned for chapter three.)**


	3. Where's Cheyenne?

Rogue's POV:

My mom had just dropped me off here at Charles Xavier's School For The Gifted and Talented Youngsters.

I waved goodbye to her and walked up to the entryway and stood at the top of the stairs.

Just after she left, I began to wait alone, hoping that Cheyenne would show up.

I waited fifteen minutes...Twenty minutes and still no sign of Cheyenne but I saw Bobby getting out of his car with Kitty.

Kitty Pryde. The girl that I was jealous of seeing Bobby with but I'm with Cheyenne now.

Bobby and Kitty came walking up the stairs towards the double doors.

They looked at me.

"Hey, Rogue." Bobby said, with a smile.

I looked at him, trying not to look at Kitty.

"Hey…" I said as I looked at him before looking around, frantically.

Kitty then looked at me.

"Are you alright, Rogue? Something seems wrong." She said as they looked at me, with concerned looks on their faces.

I looked at them and nodded my head yes, silently.

"I've been waiting twenty...No...thirty minutes for Cheyenne and I'm starting to worry about her." I said as my fingers were beginning to twiddle and twitch.

Bobby then looked at Kitty, who nodded her head yes, silently and he began to place his arm around me, gently.

"It's okay, Rogue. We'll help you find Cheyenne. Right, Kitty?" He said as he was comforting me.

Kitty looked at Bobby and nodded her head yes, silently.

Then, she looked at me, with a reassuring smile.

We all three began to walk inside the school together.

…

Storm's POV:

As I was in the hallway, helping and talking to students, I saw Bobby and Kitty, along with… Rogue.

Rogue seemed to be looking around, frantically.

I then looked at the student that I was helping out.

"Would you excuse me?" I said as I kept my eyes on the trio.

The student nodded his head yes and began to let me through the crowd, over to where the three were standing at.

Kitty and Bobby looked at me instantly as I approached them while Rogue was still looking around, worried.

"Bobby? Kitty? How are you two today?" I asked as I looked at them and then back at Rogue.

Bobby and Kitty looked at each other before they looked back at me.

"We're doing good, Ms. Monroe. Right, Kitty?" Bobby said as he looked at Kitty.

Kitty looked at me and smiled.

"We're doing fine, Ms. Monroe but, Rogue isn't…" She began to say.

I looked at the two, in question.

"You see...Rogue needs help looking for her best friend Cheyenne." Bobby said as he finished Kitty's sentence.

I then nodded my head yes, in understanding and now looking at the worried girl.

….

Rogue's POV:

I looked up at the ceiling.

_Cheyenne, please let me know that you're okay. I'm sorry if I have done something wrong. I hope that we're still best friends. _I said to myself as I looked down from the ceiling and felt a comforting hand on my shoulder.

I thought that it was Cheyenne but when I turned around, I saw Storm.

She had a motherly and comforting smile on her face.

"Hi, Ms. Monroe." I said as I looked at her and sighed.

Storm chuckled.

"Rogue, you do know that you can call me Storm. Right?" She said as she looked at me.

I nodded my head yes and looked at her.

"Have I done something wrong?" I said as I looked at her, worried.

She looked at me, with a questioning look on her face.

"What do you mean, Rogue?" Storm said as she looked at me.

"Well… Have I hurt Cheyenne in any way possible?" I said, hoping that I haven't.

I would never hurt Cheyenne. She's my best friend. I always made sure that I was extra gentle with her since she was very sensitive and very fragile.

Storm smiled at me.

"No, Rogue. You haven't hurt Cheyenne in any way. Why?" She said, in reassurance.

I sighed in relief.

"The truth is, Storm...I haven't seen Cheyenne any since I got here this morning. She usually arrives ten to fifteen minutes, after I do." I said as I looked at her, truthfully.

"I see. Don't worry. The teachers and I will keep a close eye out for her. You three head on to class." Storm said as she smiled and then winked at me.

I began to smile and began to head upstairs to Quicksilver's class.

_I hope that Cheyenne is okay. _I said to myself as I was going to class.

….

Charles's POV:

I was in my office, sitting at my desk, just about to wheel myself out because I had a class to teach when the phone began to ring.

_Who could it be calling at this time? I've had a strange feeling that one of our own wouldn't come to school today. Maybe it's Cheyenne's mother. _I said to myself as I slowly and gently wheeled myself back to my desk.

I was now back at my desk and I could wheel myself closer to where I could reach the phone.

I picked up the phone and answered it.

"Hello?"

"Hi. Is this Charles Xavier?" A female voice asked.

I instantly knew who it was.

It was Cheyenne's mom Nikki.

"Yes Ma'am. This is Charles Xavier." I said as I was talking.

"This is Shannon Howlett, Cheyenne and Logan Howlett's mother." Nikki said as she was beginning to talk.

I chuckled.

"Nikki, hi. What can I do for you?" I said, in a warm and welcoming voice.

"I'm calling on behalf of Cheyenne Howlett, Logan's sister." She said as she continued on.

I began to ponder.

_Cheyenne… Is she okay? I hope that she's alright. I might as well prepare if she isn't well. _I said to myself as I sat there.

"What's wrong with her, Nikki?" I asked as I was now waiting for her response back.

"You see, Charles...Cheyenne's grandfather passed away this morning and she's devastated. She's so upset." Nikki said as I looked up from taking notes.

I then remembered Cheyenne's grandfather Bernie Howlett.

He was a war veteran. He received the Purple Heart. Plus, he was a very great friend of me and Eric. He was a great man. A visionary.

A few tears began to drip down from my eyes.

"I see, Ms. Howlett. Is there anything that you would like for me to do for your daughter?" I said, with sympathy.

"Can you send Logan and Storm here to her? She could use some comfort." She said as she was talking to me.

I began to think of another alternative to her statement.

"How about I send Logan, Storm, Rogue and Hank?" I said, in suggestion.

When Nikki heard me say that, I could hear her head moving up and down on the phone.

"Alright then. I'll send them. How does noon sound for you?" I said as I was enjoying this conversation.

"Noon sounds okay for me. Cheyenne will be so happy." She said, with excitement.

"Talk to you later. Bye." I said as I was now waiting for her response before I hung up the phone.

"Bye." She said as the both of us now hung up the phone.

After we hung up, I then began to wheel away from my desk, slowly and gently and was now coming out of the office.

_I have to find them and tell them that I've found Cheyenne. _I said to myself as I wheeled out of the room and the door closed behind me.

I now had to go teach a class.

**(So...Rogue is worried about Cheyenne, just like the other characters are. Charles and Nikki are talking on the phone together and now, Charles knows that Cheyenne is at home grieving so...he'll send Logan, Storm, Rogue and Hank over to the house later. Stay tuned for chapter four.)**


End file.
